When it's Love
by Flower of Night
Summary: Un mes despues de la segunda vez que regresaron los Pevensie de Narnia. Susan sufre por estar lejos de Caspian, pero cuando se empieza a encontrar con él en sus sueños, su corazón encuentra algo de consuelo.. pero la pregunta es ¿Son solo sueños? SUSPIAN


Hablando con Sara, la autora de "Amor y Salvación", el cual es un excelente trabajo de ella así que se los recomiendo jeje, he decidido publicar con su permiso (por supuesto) otro de sus fanfiction sobre Crónicas de Narnia llamado "When it's love" que es un SUSPIAN, escrito originalmente el portugués net/s/5477409/1/When_its_Love y con una reciente traducción al ingles net/s/6109083/1/When_its_Love_English_version espero que este fanfic también les agrade.

**Disclaimer: **No me queda mas que aclaran que los personajes pertenecen a Crónicas de Narnia de CS Lewis, asi como este fanfic pertenece a **Sara YellowFlash **quien me ha permitido traducirlo. Asi que sin más disfruten la lectura

**Clasificacion: **por ahora T, pero más tarde M, para los capítulos futuros (si amigos hay lemon xD)

**When it's Love**

**By Sara YellowFlash**

**Traducción: Flower of Night**

**Capítulo 1 - Just My Imagination**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Susan y sus hermanos regresaron de Narnia por segunda vez. Después de haber estado en ese mundo dos veces – donde la primera vez reinaron allí por 15 años - era muy difícil acostumbrarse a la vida de nuevo en Londres. Pero esta vez era diferente ya que Aslan les informo que Peter y Susan no volverían a Narnia.

Pero el sufrimiento de la gentil reina parecía ser mucho mas complejo y profundo que el su hermano antes estos hechos. Todas las noches, los pensamientos de Susan volvían a los recuerdos de los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos en Narnia, en particular los relacionados con aquella persona que en tan poco tiempo le había robado el corazón: Caspian

Era de noche y Susan se retiró a la calidez de su habitación, después de otro día aburrido. Para susan era el único momento del día en que podía conseguir estar sola, y entregarse a sus propias reflexiones. Desde su regreso de Narnia, se había sumergido en una mezcla de diferentes sentimientos que atormentaban su corazón cada vez que cerraba sus ojos en su cama.

_Arrepentimiento_. Ya que pudo haber expresado su afecto por Caspian mucho antes y por lo mismo hubieran podido aprovechar mejor el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos, compartiendo en aquel mundo.

_Nostalgia. _Pues echaba de menos una gran parte de él... Su dulce mirada, su voz cautivadora, su irresistible sonrisa, su belleza arrebatadora... Por no hablar de tus labios suaves y dulces. Aunque Susan solo los sintió una sola vez, eso fue suficiente para imprimir en su memoria la deliciosa sensación causada por su primer y único beso.

_Tristeza_. Susan sabía que nunca más volvería a verlo y eso le rompía el corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba permitido enamorarse de esta manera de Caspian si desde el principio, estaba destinada a dejar Narnia, para no volver? No tenía ningún sentido... ¿Por qué Aslan permitía tanta crueldad?

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro con suavidad, cuando finalmente fue vencida por la fatiga y se durmió.

* * *

Susan se despertó con el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un cielo maravillosamente estrellado, podía sentir la arena tibia bajo su cuerpo. Se levantó, volteo y, mirando hacia arriba, vio las ruinas de Cair Paravel. Para su sorpresa, finalmente estaba de vuelta en Narnia. Pero ¿por qué?... ¿Aslan había dicho claramente que tanto ella como Peter nunca volverían a ese mundo?

Aun sin encontrar respuestas, una alegría indescriptible se apoderó de Susan. Ella estaba en Narnia, por lo que podría ver de nuevo a Caspian. Pero, ¿cómo iba a llegar al castillo a esa hora de la noche y a pie...? Antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar en una solución, sintió que alguien se acercaba. ¿Quién podría estar paseando por allí en plena noche?

Susan se dio vuelta para ver de dónde venían los pasos, pero, debido a la distancia, no podía reconocer la imagen de inmediato. Sin embargo, a medida que el extraño se acercaba, su imagen se hacia más clara. De pronto se detuvo, al parecer, tan sorprendido como Susan.

Entonces ella lo reconoció. Su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento, poco después de disparar un latido irregular, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era Caspian.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al otro, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, sin saber que decir. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Caspian se animo a hablar.

- Yo tenía tantas ganas de pasar más tiempo contigo... Al fin mis deseos se llevaron a cabo... - Caspian, dijo, con su voz que apenas podía disimular su emoción.

- Caspian... Yo no quería partir... Si pudiera elegir me gustaría estar en Narnia… quiero estar contigo... Pero...

- Está bien, mi reina... - Caspian se aproximo un poco más, tomando las manos de Susan entre las suyas - Sé que debemos respetar la voluntad de Aslan... Pero por algún motivo estamos aquí juntos de nuevo.

Susan no sabía qué hacer, tampoco cómo actuar... Lo único que quería desde que regresó a Londres ahora… era real. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Pero antes de que pudiera realizar alguna acción, Caspian ya se había adelantado, reduciendo el poco espacio que había entre los dos, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Por algunos segundo fue así, sólo se abrazaron, dejando que poco a poco su corazones se llenaran de una sensación maravillosa. Sí, estaban juntos de nuevo.

Caspian rompió el abrazo y llevo su rostro en la dirección al de Susan. Con sus manos abrazó con fuerza la cintura de la joven, mientras sus labios se unían. Lo que siguió fue un delicado y tierno beso, tan dulce como el primero. Entonces, Caspian comenzó a explorar los labios de su amada, quien no ofreció resistencia. Susan abrió el camino para que la lengua de Caspian pudiera encontrarse con la de ella, por lo que ese beso fue más íntimo y profundo, hundiendo a ambos en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora, ya que no fue posible llegar a este nivel de intimidad durante su primer beso – que era presenciado por cientos de Narnianos y Telmarinos.

Después de un momento, Susan y Caspian se rompieron el beso, jadeando por falta de aire. Ese beso parecía requerir más de lo que su aliento podía soportar en ese momento. Caspian apoyó la frente en Susan y los dos se quedaron así por unos segundos, escuchando la respiración del otro. Susan mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el aroma embriagador de Caspian dominaba todos sus sentidos. Caspian levantó la cabeza, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Susan y se sentó en la arena, tirando de ella para que sentara con el.

Para Susan, no podía haber momento más perfecto que ese: estar en Narnia, en la playa bajo un exuberante cielo estrellado con el hombre que amaba. Parecía un sueño, un sueño del que nunca quería despertar. Lo único que quería era que aprovecharan su momento juntos al máximo.

Susan se ruborizó y miró a Caspian a notar que este la estaba observando. Sus ojos parecían fascinados, como si contemplara una diosa. Le tomó su joven rostro entre sus manos acariciándolo

- Te amo...

El corazón de Susana se aceleró de nuevo con el sonido de esas palabras. Nunca había escuchado eso de alguien, y el escucharlo de Caspian era como un sueño hecho realidad. Era simplemente perfecto.

- Te amo demasiado...

Caspian se acerco mas a Susan y la besó de nuevo. Ella con su mano izquierda tomaba el pelo de Caspian y lo acariciaba, antes de concentrarse en el cuello del muchacho, mientras que su mano derecha descansaba sobre la arena. El beso era cada vez más intenso y sensual, era como una ola de intensas sensaciones que superó a Susan.

La joven sentía que su cuerpo hervía con cada movimiento de la lengua caliente de Caspian en su boca y las audaces caricias de sus manos. Ella se sostuvo con más firmeza en la arena, ya que necesita firmeza para no desfallecer en los brazos de Caspian. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo le dolía y de inmediato rompió el beso.

- A... Ai...

- ¿Qué pasó...? - Le preguntó Caspian, preocupado.

- Creo que me duele... – dijo Susan, mirándose la palma de la mano

Caspian miro la mano de Susan y examinó la herida. Había un pequeño corte superficial, al parecer nada grave, causada por una concha enterrada en la arena en la dirección que Susan puso la mano. Caspian arrancó un trozo de la tela de su camisa, envolvió la mano de Susan con ella para detener el sangrado y sello la curación con un beso.

- Pronto tu mano estará bien - dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- Tengo certeza que sí... Gracias...

Susan sonrió y aproximo su rostro al de Caspian para darle las gracias con un beso, pero fue interrumpida, siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol.

* * *

Susan abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en su dormitorio, en su cama. Un sueño. Sólo había sido un… sueño. Pero parecía tan real... Todavía podía sentir los labios cálidos de Caspian en los suyos, sus manos ceñidas firmemente en su cintura, su olor inconfundible y a la vez irresistible... Pero era apenas un sueño. Al constatar esto, Susan no pudo evitar llorar. Y se mantuvo así durante largos minutos.

La tristeza, sin embargo, fue gradualmente reemplazada por una sensación de confort. Incluso en los sueños, el que pudiera estar con Caspian y decirle lo que no pudo decir el día que dejó Narnia: que lo amaba. De hecho, en aquella ocasión ella no sabía si lo que sentía era amor. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no quería ir a casa sin mostrarle a Caspian que de alguna manera había tocado su corazón. Y por eso, en ese momento, un beso era suficiente.

Pero con el paso de los días y semanas, la presencia constante de Caspian en sus pensamientos y su profunda tristeza que sentía por estar lejos de él, le hizo darse cuenta de que ese sentimiento no era una simple atracción, no era una pasión inútil y sin importancia. Mas ahora ya era tarde. Ellos vivían en mundos diferentes, y lo único de lo que se podía agarrar ahora eran sus sueños.

Después de un rato, Susan se dio cuenta de que había pasado la hora de levantarse. La muchacha se limpió la cara, se levantó y comenzó a prepararse para otro día. Sin notar el pequeño parche con sangre que estaba en su manta, en el lugar exacto donde estaba antes la herida en su mano derecha.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, y que la traducción haya estado decente jejeje xD quiero agradecer a Sara YellowFlash de nuevo y aprovechar de promocionar el siguiente capitulo de "when it's love" llamado:**

"_**Wish you were here"**_

**Y como todo es publicidad en esta vida, jaja los invito a leer el otro fic de Sara que estoy traduciendo llamado "Amor y Salvación" y como regalo para los que ya lo leen les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo**

"_**El pasado toca a la puerta"**_

**Así que si lo están pensando… si en el prox capitulo de "Amor y Salvación" ocurrida el ansiado reencuentro entre SUSAN y CASPIAN! Así que por favor no dejen de leer **

**Atte. Flower of night**


End file.
